Conventional cosmetics cases and compacts for application of cosmetic material such as face powder can be cumbersome and inconvenient to use. It can be particularly inconvenient and awkward when the user has to extract an applicator from within a recess in the cosmetic case. A cosmetic case in which the applicator more readily presents itself to the user for extraction is desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,027 describes a case containing a number of cosmetic brushes. The brushes are disposed in holders pivotally arranged side by side along a hinge pin. The body of each brush holder has an arc shaped guide groove for receiving a protrusion extending from an immediately neighbouring brush holder. Similar protrusions and guide groves connect the endmost brush holders to side walls of the lid and base respectively. Opening of the case by rotating the lid about the hinge pin causes the protrusion at the lid side wall to move along its guide groove. When the movement of the protrusion has reached the end of the guide groove further rotation of the lid causes the associated endmost holder to lift and pivot upwards. This is repeated for the other brush holders in series along the hinge pin. When the case is fully opened the brushes therefore spread out in a fan shape. With this arrangement, it is imperative that the endmost brush holders are adjacent and connected to the side walls of the lid and base respectively, with each holder connected to its neighbour(s), to provide the required leverage and support to all the brush holders in the series. To achieve the full spread of the brush holders it is necessary to fully open the lid. This arrangement is not readily adaptable for operation of fewer brush holders, or to eliminate the mechanical interconnections between neighbouring holders or between the endmost holders and the base/lid sidewalls. This limits design freedom. For example, it may be desirable to separate the brush holders from the side edges of the case to provide space for a powder container, mirror or the like. In the case of a powder compact, only a single brush holder may be necessary. The cosmetic brush container of U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,027 cannot meet these requirements.
In addition, the protrusions extending from the brush holders of U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,027 are preferably made of metal. A protrusion made from the same material as the rest of the brush holder body, i.e. plastic, would be more susceptible to breakage. Providing the brush holder with a metal pin in by insert moulding requires an additional process step.
JP10-243814 shows a cosmetic compact with a hinged outer lid. A lever is fixed to the outer lid near its hinge line and extends above the top surface of a base tray or godet. Opening the outer lid causes the lever to open an inner lid, to uncover a volatile cosmetics product in the base tray.
The present applicant has devised a cosmetics applicator holder actuation mechanism which is more readily adaptable to different applicator and container configurations, which is easier to manufacture and which is neat and unobtrusive in appearance.